Experience, Levels
About Leveling Your Character 1. Every time you kill a monster, the yellow Exp bar on the bottom of the screen increases. 2.Each level requires a certain amount of experience points, each monster gives a certain amount of them. 3.Monsters which levels are too high or too low for your current level will give less experience points than they would normally. 4. When the Exp bar is full (100%), your character will achieve a new level. Each time you level up, you receive 5 Stat Points and one Skill Point. 5. Stat Points allow you to increase Strength, Dexterity, Health and Spirit. 6. Skill Points allow you to learn new skills or improve existing ones. How to Increase Stats 1. Click the Character Status Window on the screen, or press “C” key. 2. To increase stats, click on the “Attributes” icon. You can see if you have available points on the Character Status Window. 3. Use the + and - buttons to adjust the statistics. You can change your stats (up or down) at any time until you complete the process by pressing the “Apply” button. 4. As you raise and lower stats, you will see the changes they will make to your character as highlighted blue text below. Once you hit “Apply” these changes will become permanent and you will see them in the Character Status Window. Stat Effects Strength Physical Melee Attack: Increases melee attack power => Increase the damage dealt. Dexterity Physical Range Attack: Increases the power of physical range attacks. Attack Rate: Affects the rate of successful attacks (no Guard or Block) Block Rate: Affects the rate of successfully blocking an attack. Blocks all damage; attacker momentarily stops attacking) Guard Rate: Affects the rate of successfully guarding against an attack. (Blocks partial damage; attacker keeps attacking.) Health Physical Defense: Reduces physical damage taken. HP: Affects maximum Health. Spirit Magic Attack: Affects power of magical attacks. MP: Affects maximum Mana. Resetting Stats You can reset your character’s stats once per character. To do so: 1. Click on Kata at Parka Shrine, and select the “Stat Reset” menu. 2. After the window appears, confirm the information by pressing “Yes.” * Availability: Once * Conditions: All equipment must be unequipped * Cost: No charge 3. Once the stat reset has completed, you will regain all your stat points and your stats will be reduced to their minimums. 4. Reapply stats again as you normally would. Note: You can buy Health Regenerators, DEX Regenerators, STR Regenerators or SPR Regenerators in the Item Shop to re-reset your Stats. Good Places to Level LVL 1-20: North Morte/Ares - Denebe LVL 20-30: Hieharp (top right corner of map has good high level mobs) LVL 30-55: Castor Cave 2nd floor/ Norak Cave 2nd floor, The "E" room (bottom left corner of the map, the room looks like an E and the room behind it has a white cross). LVL 55-65: Crespo (try to get into a party at coordinates 88:88). *Treasure of Crespo: starting at LVL 60 you can do C dungeons in Crespo for 300K dill. I recommend that you wait until LVL 70 before attempting to survive B dungeon, and LVL 80 for A. I also recommend getting into a party of at least 4 of more if you want to attempt a dungeon run at the level I suggested above. LVL 65-77: Draco Desert (bottom right corner of map, and right wall. Try to get into CQ parties.) LVL 77-80: North Requies (Anywhere on the map has decent exp, two bosses are located in the green and brown circles in the center of the map.) LVL 80-85: Python (Try to get into parties at either L1 or L2. L1 is the long stretched path on the left wall, and L2 is the Long path on the right wall.) LVL 85-90: Avalon Island LVL 90-95: Crevice Dungeon LVL 95-115: Tomb of Black Dragon LVL 115+: Aquarius (underwater map) LVL 130+: Acquirai Ruins (Enter through North Morte North of Loa) - Monsters dealing and resistant to all different types of damage (magic,physical,fire,lightning,ice,curse,poison) LVL 130+: Space of Pilgrimage (Enter through Acquirai Ruins) - Map where you can collect drops to invoke 2 bosses (Yosh'ma Diamechi - lvl 153 and Quilue Rhianna - lvl 155). This map also leads to the lvl 140+ dungeon which requires a minimum of a 12 man party.